ShotsTmnt 2k12
by Kastanie31
Summary: Una pequeña junta de one shots mios. (Deseeme suerte ;D) 1ertrabajo; '¿Quien es primero',Las tortuguitas quieren ser "el mayor de los hermanos" 2dotrabajo; 'Protector',La ira es un arma de doble filo. 3ertrabajo; 'De a pares', elegir un compañero de habitación podría ser una elección dura. 4totrabajo; 'Avergonzado', ¿habrá algo que averguence a Mikey?
1. ¿Quien es primero?

**Shotstmnt 2k12. ;D ¡Hola! Decidí poner algunas de mis ideas en un solo sitio en lugar de tener varios en mi perfil. Seria menos lleno, opino yo. No es como que tenga ideas al dos por tres pero para cuando tenga, así que no espere que publique semanalmente o de forma mensual. Sera cuando la inspiración llegue :")**

 ** _1er trabajo; '¿Quien es primero?', Las tortuguitas quieren ser "el mayor de los hermanos" y Splinter halla la forma de responderles. La cual no termina muy bien. ¡Alerta de momento fraternal!._**

 ** _*Inspirada en una imagen que vi de Leo y Raph viendo a los menores en brazos de Splinter. Firmaba como Ra o RR? si alguien tiene una idea, dígame para dar las gracias respectivas al artista._**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom. Nada me pertenece y hago esto solo por pura diversión.**

 **(Parte de la diversión parece ser tener bloqueos esporádicos. :P)**

 **¿QUIEN ES PRIMERO?**

* * *

-¡Yo soy!-

-¡No! ¡Y se acabó!-

Splinter refunfuño. Movió detrás su cola mientras se levanto del suelo de madera del dojo donde hacia su meditación. Al parecer el tiempo de paz ya había acabado.

-Soy el mas inteligente, ¡Seria yo!-

-¡Tú hablaste último, no eres!-

Había pasado años desde que vino a Nueva York, muto en rata y adopto cuatro pequeños para transmitir todas sus enseñanzas y enseñarles la calidez, y el amor que una familia posee. Pero a medida que crecieron y hablaron; empezaron las peleas constantes entre ellos.

Como padre de esta particular familia. Era su deber recordarles que eran hermanos y **se amaban**.

-Raphie es más torpe, por eso es el menor. ¡Ow! Solo prueba mi punto…-

-Deja de golpear a Mikey. Él tiene un punto.-

-No eres el mayor. ¡No me dices que hacer!-

-Viéndolos tengo mas razones para creer que soy el más maduro…-

-¿Que dijiste bobotello?-

-Soy más alto. Mas maduro y mas… ¡oow!-

-¡Raphie! Le diré a papa.-

-¿Y así te dices maduro? _niño consentido.-_ Menciono lo ultimo con tono burlón.

- _¡¿Y mis pecas?!_ ¿Deben significar algo, no?-

Cuando Splinter llego a la sala vio a sus cuatro hijos. Los cuatro formaban un círculo sobre la parte baja rodeada de grada que usaban como asientos. Se veían ente ellos con aire de petulancia, en el caso de Miguel Ángel tenia que mantenerse de puntillas para no ser considerado menos por su baja estatura.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- Pregunto alzando ligeramente la voz. Sus niños lo miraron, sus ojos eran grandes y redondos, muy diferentes de los puntos negros que dejaron atrás mientras crecieron y se hacían más y más humanos. Al menos en su interior donde lo importante estaba.

Las cuatro tortugas intercambiaron miradas decididas y luego voltearon a su padre en coro. –¿QUIEN ES MAYOR?-

Splinter elevo sus orejas ligeramente y acaricio su barba. No había pensado que esa aclaración sea necesaria, puesto que todos eran de una misma camada por tanto de la misma edad pero sus hijos se veían muy afectados y serios en este asunto. Trajo una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

-Quien crees que es?- Pregunto con un ligero toque divertido.

-YO!- Respondieron los cuatro a coro. Splinter los observo. Había un claro sentido de competencia entre ellos, mientras Miguel Ángel y Donatello se llevaron bien con todos, en su mayoría. Raphael y Leonardo tendían a ser más bruscos entre ellos, y los niños humanos grandes solían pelear por su superioridad a veces. Donatello era más alto y en cuanto empezó a hablar se noto su gran intelecto. Miguel Ángel no había dado una muestra de madurez mayor pero seria injusto para el señalarlo cuando todos tenían la misma edad por las líneas de su caparazón.

Así que tomo una decisión. Ellos sabían que tenían la misma edad, lo señalo hace mucho tiempo pero aun así estaban decididos a descubrir quien de ellos seria considerado mas maduro. Así que bien podían probar el titulo por lo menos una vez.

-Ustedes tiene la misma edad pero si tanto quieren probarse a si mismos les propongo un pequeño desafío.- Noto como su interés creció y como sus ojos brillaron a la mención de la palabra _desafío_. Sus queridas tortuguitas.

-Vamos a hacer un ejercicio, el que culmine con éxito este reto será considerado el mayor. ¿Están de acuerdo?- Pregunto alzando una ceja.

- **Hai!** \- Corearon emocionados, y Splinter sonrió de nuevo.

* * *

-Bien. Eso es todo.-

Anudo el listón rojo en lo alto de la rama del árbol del dojo de manera que sus hijos vieran.

Paseo con las manos atrás para dar su pequeña explicación mientras los cuatro se sentaban en fila frente suyo. –Este listón rojo representara el sentido de ser mayor. Akai ito es una leyenda japonesa sobre el hilo rojo del destino, la cuerda puede tensarse pero nunca romperse. Una persona adulta sabe ver lo realmente importante por sobre sus intereses. Si son capaces de descifrar como obtener eso, pueden considerarse mayores. No se esmeren tanto en el listón. Les dejare para que piensen y volveré para vigilarlos.- Dijo y con eso, se movió a la puerta del dojo pero entonces se paro detrás de ella un momento para verlos de forma severa –¡Y no trepen!- Cerro la puerta

Una vez salió los cuatro se levantaron y corrieron al pie del árbol viendo el listón en la rama alta del frondoso árbol.

Al inicio saltaron empujándose en el proceso. Donnie pronto abandono los brincos y se puso a mirar de forma escrutinia el árbol. Raphael fue el segundo en darse cuenta, soltó un gruñido y pateo al árbol. Leo también lo dejo y cruzo sus brazos pensando que debería ser. Dejando a Mikey el único que saltaba tomando más y más impulso logrando solo unos centímetros de diferencia.

-Mikey déjalo. Es demasiado alto.- Le dijo Donnie al ver que no paraba.

-Casi… lo… tengo.- Jadeo entre cada salto. –Lo… tengo… lo tengo! Ah!- Se cayó estrepitosamente sobre su caparazón con el último salto.

-No lo tengo…- Gimió e hizo puchero tendido aun en el suelo.

-Tal vez si traigo una silla.- Indico Donnie diciendo su idea en voz alta. Algo que hacia a menudo.

-Papa dijo que no debemos trepar. Es trampa.- Señalo Leonardo a su hermano genio.

-Técnicamente estoy subiendo no trepando. Es diferente.-

-¡Es trampa!-

-¡No lo es!-

-¡Uuh, ya se!- Exclamo Mikey aun tendido en el piso. –¿Que tal si volamos?-

-Las tortugas no vuelan, Mikey.- Le señalo Donnie mientras miraba el árbol y tenia un dedo apoyado en su barbilla.

-¿Ah no?- Respondió con una sonrisa astuta y se alzó para ir a agarrar del brazo a su hermano de pañuelo rojo. –Raphie. ¿Lánzame, si?-

Raphael sacudió su brazo para apartarlo. –Oh, te lanzare pero a la piscina. ¿Explícame por qué debería ayudarte?-

-Por que somos hermanos y te quiero. . . ¿No…?- Vacilo cuando Raphael acerco su rostro enojado al suyo.

-Mikey sin trampas. No podemos ayudarnos.-

-Pero Leo. Splinter no dijo nada de no ayudarnos. ¿Así que, cuenta?-

-Solo uno será el mayor, no tendría sentido ayudarnos.- Explico Leonardo cruzando los brazos, ya irritado por las ideas raras de su hermano. –Solo piensa. Sensei dijo que no nos centremos en el. Debe haber algo que no vemos.-

-¿Y para que lo colgó?- Pregunto Raph apuntando al árbol con el pulgar.

-Quiere que lo descifremos. Aww, tengo que apurarme con mi guía de acertijos paternos… - Se quejo Donnie con un tono que iba adquiriendo.

\- Podríamos formar una escalera. Yo delante!- Grito Mikey ganándose un empujón al suelo por parte de Raphael.

–El problema con tu plan es que el que iría arriba, seria el ganador- Señalo Donatello empezando a verse derrotado. _"¿Por qué su padre se empeñaba en confundirlos…?"_ Gimió para si mismo.

-¡Odio este desafío! ¡Estoy harto!- Dijo Raphael con un tono agudo al final y empezó a moverse hacia el árbol para treparlo.

-¿Que haces…? ¡Eso es trampa!.- Grito un Leonardo indignado.

-¿ _Y…?_ Nadie va a decirle. ¿Verdad, Leo?- Lo miro de forma amenazante ganándose la misma mirada de su hermano de pañuelo azul.

-¡No es justo!- Exclamo Mikey queriendo agarrar su pie para evitar que suba. Como si tuviera ojos en la espalda Raphael lo amenazo antes de que pueda.

-Tócame Mikey y te prometo que te sacare del caparazón a golpes!- Supo que tuvo éxito cuando lo oyó tragar. –¡Lo mismo va para ti, Donnie! Si dices algo tu cabeza parecerá un huevo partido-

-¡Mi cabeza no es huevo! No puedes golpearnos a todos.-

-Claro que puedo.- Dijo con petulancia y subió una mano, cuando sintió que otra mano abajo lo restringía.

-Respeta las reglas- Hablo Leonardo con un tono serio infantil y sin vacilar ante la mirada asesina que le envió. Raphael se retorció pero se negó a dejarlo ir. Así empezaron un forcejeo infantil entre ambos. Pronto Donnie y Mikey se unieron ayudando a Leonardo mientras Raphael se mantenía obstinado a subir al árbol; mas por el hecho de no dejarse vencer en lugar de alcanzar el listón rojo.

Usando su fuerza superior aun a pesar de su corta edad y pateando a los de abajo, logro empezar a subir lentamente. Los otros empezaron a trepar para bajarlo tropezándose entre si, dificultando su propia subida.

-¡Estoy cerca!- Exclamo Mikey.

-¡Quita tu pie de mi cara, zoquete!- Le grito Raphael siendo aplastado por la planta sucia de Miguel Angel.

-¡Raphael es suficiente tonto! _¡Donnie! ¡Ese es mi pie!-_

-¡Auch…! No en la cara Raphie. _¡AUCH!-_

Los cuatro siguieron jaloneándose mientras subían y llegaron a la rama horizontal que tenia el listón rojo ganador. Raphael gruño cuando Leo lo jalo de nuevo para atrás, no obstante aplasto a Donnie y a Mikey que quisieron adelantarse cuando cayó. Donnie trato de alzarse en cambio su cara choco contra la rama por la mano de Leo tratando de aventajar el otro brazo con el que Raphael lo empujaba. Mikey se retorció siendo aplastado, sin poder respirar bien. Estaba debajo de Raph, Donnie y Leo. Raspo la rama varias veces y logro escurrirse entre ellos.

-¡Si!- Exclamo, dejando a los otros tres enredados entre si mientras se alejaba y se acercaba a la punta donde era más frágil, apenas prestando atención a ese hecho. En cuanto desato el listón; sus mejillas se contrajeron a los lados en la sonrisa mas brillante que pudo lograr.

-¡Gane! ¡Soy mayor! ¡Soy mayor!- Bailo en la rama dando saltitos. Un ligero "crack" llego al oído de Donatello cuya cara aun estaba contra la rama.

-¡Soy mayor! ¡Ves Raphie?! ¿TENGO EL LISTÓN Y TU?-

-Mikey deja de saltar, se _va a romper!-_ Grito Donatello pero la ultima parte salió amortiguada dado que Raphael lo empujo abajo para alcanzar a Miguel Ángel que aun bailaba.

-¡Hiciste trampa zoquete!-

-Tú empezaste.- Le recordó Leo acariciando su mejilla donde Raphael lo golpeo varias veces y poniéndose de pie. Mikey siguió saltando sin prestar atención a nadie.

-¡MIKEY te dije…!- Donatello no termino como un fuerte "crack" se oyó.

Los cuatro voltearon a la unión de la rama con el árbol y vieron que esta se había roto.

* * *

Leonardo parpadeo y noto que ya no estaban en el dojo. Esa era la sala. Estaba un poco oscura y la luz que entraba del tragaluz arriba era más tenue. Se giro y vio a Splinter, sentado de rodillas a lado de unas mantas en bultos. Sin sorprenderse el padre se giro y le sonrió de forma cálida.

-Me alegra ver que estas despierto hijo mio.- Acaricio su frente con su mano y con cuidado. Leonardo lo miro aun confundido.

-Padre… ¿Que paso?- Apenas acabo la pregunta, lo recordó y se sentó asustado con los ojos muy abiertos. –¡La rama!-

-Calma Leonardo.- Splinter puso su mano para evitar que haga movimientos bruscos. Leonardo tenía una venda en su hombro derecho que apenas noto y siseo al estirarla. –Llegue a tiempo cuando la rama cayó. Tus hermanos están bien, ¿ves?-

Se apartó ligeramente mostrando a los tres apoyados el uno contra el otro. Mikey estaba al medio, Donatello a su derecha y Raphael a su izquierda cubiertos con una misma manta café.

Leo aparto ligeramente su manta de patitos. Y miro a su padre para luego agachar la cabeza; avergonzado.

-Lo siento.- Su voz fue pequeña y espero el regaño que creía ver venir pero fue mas gentil de lo que pensó.

-Hmm. Los cuatro desobedecieron la única regla que les impuse. Tus hermanos ya se disculparon también, se durmieron esperándote hijo mio.- Dijo de forma calmada sin verle, viendo en cambio a sus otros hijos dormitar.

Leonardo abrió los ojos y miro a sus hermanos dormidos. –¿De verdad?- Volvió a mirar a su padre que aun no lo vio y solo asintió. Entonces Splinter se volteo a verle con esos ojos marrones preocupados.

-Tienes un ligero esguince por jalar tu hombro. Parece que Raphael se doblo el pie de la misma forma. Miguel Ángel estaba bien, estaba muy asustado cuando no despertabas pero le explique que solo había sido la impresión. Donatello estuvo cuidándote como un doctor, al parecer estudio el libro que me pidió porque sabía tanto como yo.-

Sonrió ligeramente con la última frase. Vio como su hijo miraba a sus hermanos de nuevo. Casi como si no pudiera quitarles la vista de encima.

-Gracias por salvarnos sensei.- Menciono con un tono más alto.

-Lo haría sin importar el costo hijo mio. Pero preferiría evitar que se lastimen a si mismos.- El pequeño bajo la cabeza y retorció ligeramente las mantas con un ligero rubor. Fue cuando un sonido atrajo a ambos. Raphael se quejo entre sueños y abrió sus ojos verdes un poco.

-¿Um… Leo? ¡Leo!- Se quito de lado de sus hermanos y corrió a su lado sin importarle su propia lesión. –Estas despierto.-

-Cuidado Raphael. No quiero que esa lesión empeore.- Splinter le insto a sentarse y el obedeció.

-¿Hay algo que debas decirle a tu hermano Raphael?- Pregunto Splinter y Raphael se encogió con vergüenza.

-Que eres un tonto por quedarte dormido y asustar a todo mundo.- Se encogió más cuando oyó un "m-hm" venir de Splinter. –Y lamento haber sido un tonto también.-

-Seguro.- Susurro ambos intentando quitar la atmosfera incomoda de disculpa. Splinter en cambio se movió, se arrodillo y acuno a sus otros hijos ajenos al mundo en su regazo. Raphael y Leonardo observaron la escena un poco antes de gatear a su lado asomándose como curiosos ante la escena.

-Protegieron a sus hermanos y por eso no están heridos. Fuera de su error y su castigo. – Abrieron los ojos cuando lo menciono. Splinter no se inmuto y solo les dio otra sonrisa. –Estoy orgulloso de ustedes.-

-¿De que nos cayéramos?- Pregunto Raphael ganándose un codazo de Leonardo. Ambos volviendo a actuar como de costumbre.

-No. _Eso fue imprudente._ Pero ambos supieron que hacer en el momento justo y actuaron por el puro instinto de cuidar de los menores.-

-¿Menores?- Pregunto Leonardo con curiosidad y Splinter noto como su cara se ilumino luciendo mas animado de repente. –¿Eso significa que somos los mayores? ¿Pero el listón?-

-El listón solo era un simbolismo. Akai ito es la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino. La cuerda puede tensarse y enredarse pero jamás romperse. La actitud de un hermano mayor hacia los menores es la misma. Un mayor protege y lleva un peso que el menor no. No importa lo duro que parezca sabe que a pesar de los disgustos siempre podrá contar con el otro.-

-Eso suena como a que se saldrán con la suya los mocosos.-

Leonardo volvió a golpear el codo de Raphael por sus palabras. El maestro sin embargo no se detuvo y continúo su explicación.

-Ser _el mayor_ no significa status sino responsabilidad. La responsabilidad de velar por su seguridad. Podrás ser el primero en este aspecto pero tus hermanos nunca serán lo segundo.- Noto un cambio en sus hijos. Podía ver en ese silencio sus palabras hundirse en algún lugar profundo de Leonardo. Raphael en cambio no se vio tan afectado por esas palabras. Como si ya las hubiera oído antes. En algún lado.

-Creo que entiendo.- Menciono Leonardo bajando su vista a sus hermanos menores.

Splinter suspiro sabiendo que había criado cuatro niños amorosos, decidió que todos merecían un descanso ahora. Fue el pedido de sus hijos que se consideraban mayores ahora, por lo que les acomodo en la sala y los cubrió con la manta como un padre atento haría. Acaricio sus cabezas y se retiro dejando a los niños solos.

-¿Sabes…?- Dijo Raphael en un susurro antes de que les venciera el sueño. -Mikey te ofreció el listón si te despertabas.-

Leonardo lo miro también con parpados pesados a punto de dejarse vencer por el sueño. –El listón ya no importa.- Dijo y bostezo. –Soy el mayor ahora.- Dijo apunto de cerrarlos.

-Solo porque Mikey lo dijo…- Le susurro Raphael antes de cerrar los ojos al fin.

Lo que Splinter no espero, es que el titulo se mantendría entre ellos. Aun con el paso de tiempo.

 **Ta dan! Es el shot mas largo que he escrito. No es la primera vez que escribo de ellos de niños pero si el primero que se mantiene en esa edad.**

 **Por cierto esto es antes de que les entregaran sus armas. Un dato por si tenías dudas ;)**

 **Nos vemos!**


	2. Protector

**Shotstmnt 2k12. ;D ¡Hola de nuevo! Este apenas alcanzo las mil palabras porque la idea era bastante simple.**

 _ **2do trabajo; 'Protector', La ira es un arma de doble filo. A Splinter le preocupa lo que puede hacer de Raphael y a sus hermanos algún día.**_

 **Agradezco a Natis tmnt y kitina por leer el anterior. Gracias, gracias, gracias! es bueno saber que les gusto porque tenia mis dudas :'D**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom. Nada me pertenece y hago esto solo por pura diversión.**

 **Pura y angustiante diversión!**

…

 **PROTECTOR:**

* * *

Cuidar cuatro niños era de por si difícil. . .

* * *

Las cuatro frases más usadas por Splinter con las tortugas eran:

"Leonardo, ve a jugar con tus hermanos." "Donatello, no lo pongas en cuarentena!" "Miguel Ángel, ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Lo metiste a tu boca?!" _**Y…**_ "Raphael! ¡Deja de golpear a tu hermano!"

Algunas podrían ser divertidas y tiernas. Como con Leonardo; a quien le encantaba pasar tiempo a su lado y en el dojo. Otras algo estresantes; como recordar a Donatello quien se volvió algo hipocondriaco después de darle el libro sobre virus, infecciones bacteriales y el fenómeno de la peste negra cuando se lo pidió, que no se iban a morir por un resfriado. En todo caso; Miguel Ángel era quien debía estar asustado por todo lo que se metía a su boca.

Y otras eran angustiantes como la frase para Raphael.

Seria preocupante para cualquier padre tener que decir eso tantas veces al día.

Por desgracia Raphael era violento, y violento, y violento. Una actitud más para un guerrero feroz y brutal pero no tanto para sus hermanos que lo veían más como un abusivo.

Y no podía culparlos.

Como estudiante de un dojo sabía que parte de esa rabia podía canalizarse en combate. Eso le trajo un punzón a su corazón marcado con cicatrices pasadas. La ira constante era de doble filo, uno que no debía subestimarse. Pero tal vez con práctica, paciencia. Mucha paciencia… Raphael no convertiría eso en su propio enemigo…

Splinter observo con las manos enlazadas a su detrás como sus hijos practicaban algunos ejercicios básicos. Los niños estaban muy emocionados por esta clase, y rápidamente se separaron para conocer sus armas nuevas que fueron a remplazar las de madera.

Estaba orgulloso de su avance, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Auch!- Ese fue Miguel Ángel quien se quejo cuando su vista giro al golpear su frente con la cabeza del nunchaku. Se sacudió alejando las espirales en sus ojos. Volvió a girar las muñecas un poco demasiado rápido. Inevitablemente el arma resbalo y golpeo a su hijo volátil en la cabeza.

-Uh oh.- Dijo cuando lo noto. Miguel Ángel y Raphael tenían algo que hacia que su relación fuera… peculiar. Raphael disfrutaba de mostrar su superioridad y 'Mikey' era el más pequeño, por otro lado Miguel Ángel era el mas ruidoso y Raphael alguien que no sabia ignorar si algo lo irritaba.

-¡Cuidado zoquete!- Le grito furioso.

-Raphael.- Dijo con advertencia. Su hijo solo pudo refunfuñar y lanzar una amenaza silenciosa pero muy corporal señalando con su dedo a Miguel Ángel y luego al piso. Entonces alejándose para evitar recibir más golpes descuidados.

Splinter suspiro sabiendo que iba a tener que vigilar a Raphael después de esto para que no golpeara a su hermano. _De nuevo._

La práctica continuo sin mas incidentes, Leonardo y Donatello estudiaban sus armas. Leonardo los manipulo mas, dado que su hijo mas inteligente se paro a preguntarse como lo hacia.

-Miguel Ángel cuidado.-

Le dijo cuando noto que se acercaba mucho a Leonardo.

Leonardo lo vio y giro a un lado pero en su distracción viéndolo girar; Miguel Ángel enredo la cadena en el bo staff de Donatello que estaba dando un revés en ese momento. El arma salió volando justo a la cabeza de Raphael que había estado ignorando el alboroto. Hasta ahora.

Entonces su fina paciencia se rompió.

-¡MIKEEEY!- Grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Splinter siempre se preguntó cómo su hijo alcanzaba un barítono tan alto.

-Raphael!- Dijo pero antes de que acabara si quiera de decir su nombre el enmascarado rojo ya perseguía al mas pequeño por todo el dojo.

Mikey gritaba y gritaba. Sus hermanos se limitaron a ver esta vez con una cara de cansados, como algo común.

Raphael lo alcanzo rápidamente y comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza a lo que Mikey; sin poder defenderse bajo el peso sentado de su hermano en su caparazón. Solo puso sus manos alrededor de su cabeza mientras soltaba varios, _ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch…_

-¡Raphael!- Dijo mas fuerte. Y se congelo ante el tono duro. Raphael se giro y vio a Splinter frente a él con un seño fruncido.

* * *

–¡Pero el…!

-No soy ciego, pero no dejare que reacciones de esa forma siempre que alguien te molesta, debes aprender a moderar tu mal genio.- Le dijo a Raphael quien no estaba más sobre Mikey sino de rodillas en su propia conferencia con Splinter, los curiosos hermanos se apoyaban en una de las piezas de shoji que rodeaban las paredes y separaban el dojo de la sala. Creyéndose ninjas sigilosos.

A pesar que podían ver sus sombras desde aquí.

-¡No es justo! Me regañas a mí pero Mikey lo inicio todo.- Cruzo los brazos y refunfuño mirando a otro lado con un puchero en los labios.

-¡Fue un accidente!- Grito el mencionado desde el otro lado sin importarle que hubieran estado espiando.

-¡Siempre dices eso!- Respondió Raphael a la figura de su hermano.

-Raph, ¿No crees que estas exagerando?-

Y al parecer tampoco a nadie le importaba ser sigiloso ahora.

-No te entrometas Donnie. Y mejor cierra tu boca, Leo-

-Ah… que… ¡No he dicho nada!-

-Lo pensaste…-

-Raphael.- Splinter devolvió su atención a él.

-¡El me golpeo! No una, ¡DOS! ¡Dos veces! Pero lo voy a agarrar y cuando lo haga…-

-No harás nada.- Menciono con un tono autoritario, uno que siempre callaba a sus hijos. Entonces Splinter volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a ellos también.

-La practica acabo. No quiero a nadie en el dojo cuando la practica acabe, ni que toquen las armas sin mi supervisión. O voy a privarlos de ellos. Y tú…- Se dirigió a Raphael que lo miro con ojos grandes esperando su castigo.

-Hay un fuego en tu interior, Raphael. Solo tú decides a donde lo conducirás y confió en ti.-

Raphael lo miro con ojos más grandes si era posible. No había esperado eso.

Splinter solo negó con la cabeza.

 _¿Era mucho pedir que se llevaran bien?_

Al parecer…

Paso una semana desde lo que hablaron sin muchos incidentes antes de que volviera a oír voces de dolor viniendo del dojo al cual dijo explícitamente que no entraran. Y quien podría ser sino su hijo mas rebelde, y su hijo mas travieso…

Suspiro.

-Deja de moverte…-

Splinter alzo sus orejas ante el susurro de sus hijos menores. Sus hijos aun no parecían notar que sus oídos mas finos que el de ellos podían captar los pequeños susurros.

-¡Pero me duele!- Esa fue la voz lastimera de Miguel Ángel. Con la alarma de un padre al oír que uno de sus hijos estaba herido puso su mano en la puerta deslizable. Tenia que poner un pare mas estricto de lo que planeo con su hijo rebelde. No podía seguir dañando a sus hermanos.

-Ya no llores, es muy pequeño. Pasara, solo espera…- Ese fue Raphael pero su voz… su voz era suave en comparación a todas las veces que hablaron aquellos dos.

Era… dulce?

Un momento de silencio.

-¿Que?-

-Sigue doliendo…- Se quejo. Y Splinter aplano las orejas ante la queja infantil. Su mano aun apoyada porque no había entrado aun.

-Mikey...-

-Papa me va a castigar… - Su voz salió llorosa. -Dijo que no jugara con las armas y lo hice de todos modos…-

-Te lo merecerías…-

La vieja rata cerró los ojos y suspiro. En efecto, dijo que iba a castigarlos y no cumplir su palabra seria quitar autoridad, una necesaria. Sus hijos deben saber que hay cosas que no se pueden romper si ser afectados por esa mala decisión. Porque toda acción tenía una respuesta, si era llevada por la ira o la impulsividad en general seria mala.

-¡Deja de llorar! No le diré.-

Abrió los ojos.

-¿Lo prometes?- Sorbió.

-Lo prometo…-

No podía ver su rostro pero sabía que Raphael estaba sonriendo para calmar a su hermano.

-¡ERES EL MEJOR RAPHIE!-

-Shh! Baja la voz. Y no me llames así, ya se los dije.- Se quejo con un tono bajo. Y podía sentir a su hijo menor sonriendo ampliamente.

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.-

-Mm!-

Splinter se movió de la puerta con sigilo. Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y una complicidad en sus ojos. Aun iba a cuidar la actitud alarmantemente violenta de Raphael. Pero frente al peligro su hijo mas volatil siempre pondría su propio cuerpo entre la amenaza y su hermanito. La idea fue amarga como siempre.

Mientras tanto Raphael solo pondría su caparazón en peligro frente a un padre sobreprotector.

 **Fin**

 **Nota: Cada una de las frases típicas de Splinter para cada uno, no es algo que se me ocurrió a mi, sino las saque de un posteo de tumbrl.**

 **Y eso fue todo por hoy. Una idea corta de nuestra tortuga egocéntrica, sarcástica, sádica, orgullosa, leal, imparable, protectora, por sobretodo protectora y que ama a sus hermanos más de lo que deja ver.**

 _ **Trivia:**_ **Este shot inicio sin Splinter, con Abril, y terminaba con Leo, y sus hermanitos. Luego apareció Splinter, se les redujo la edad, y solo a dos tortuguitas.**

… **La imaginación tiene caminos extraños, verdad?**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **:)**


	3. De a pares

**IMPORTANTE: Este capitulo fue editado porque creí que algo fallaba.**

 **Shots tmnt2k12. Hoola…! fanfictioners.**

 _ **3er trabajo; 'De a pares', elegir un compañero de habitación podría ser una elección dura.**_

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom. Nada me pertenece y hago esto solo por pura diversión.**

 **Gracias Kitina! Por comentar el anterior. :D Y también gracias a quien fuera que lo leyó.**

 **Si el anterior apenas llego a mil. Ja! Con este fue aun peor!**

 **;)**

…

 **DE A PARES:**

* * *

A pesar de que Splinter trato de darles todo lo que necesitaran a sus hijos, comida, aseo, seguridad, educación. Todavía tenían sus necesidades.

Las primeras noches tras la mutación con la sustancia verde que inicio su extraña familia. Las tortugas bebe durmieron a su lado dentro de una cajita de cartón, acolchada por pequeñas mantas. Pero tras asentarse en este pequeño taller abandonado donde podía empezar a reunir cosas para su uso, y a medida que las tortuguitas crecían. Reclamaban más atención individual y espacio personal, al igual que empezaban a demostrar competitividad entre ellos. Y a la tierna edad de cinco años, cada uno ya debía dormir con un compañero en una habitación.

Esto, puesto que encontrar muebles en buenas condiciones era difícil, así que necesariamente aprendían a compartir.

* * *

Separo a los mayores de los menores. Leonardo y Raphael compartieron habitación por esa noche, mientras Miguel Ángel y Donatello la otra. Pero para cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo hizo con manos agitándole el kimoto.

Leonardo tenía una mejilla roja y le mostro una mordida en su codo diciendo que Raphael le ocasiono porque según dijo: necesitaba más espacio. Además, que lo tiro de la cama varias veces. Por su parte, Raphael se quejo de que Leonardo tomaba toda la manta para si mismo, a propósito.

Ya iba notando que estos dos no eran un gran par cuando compartían mucho tiempo.

Y antes de que pudiera amonestarlos, sus otros hijos ingresaron a su cuarto y se unieron a la protesta.

Donatello apareció medio llorando porque Miguel Ángel había coloreado todos sus libros y además, se había comido la batería que saco el otro día en sus incursiones con 'papa rata' por la alcantarilla. Miguel Ángel se defendió diciendo que creyó que era una galleta; y que Donnie se la pasaba hablando dormido. Como no podía dormir, se había puesto a colorear en medio de la noche.

Y tras ocuparse en hacer que Miguel Ángel vomitara la batería para que no se enfermara, tuvo que tomar otra decisión para esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, volvió a despertarse; agitado por las caras de sus niños irrumpiendo su habitación. Haciendo un alboroto.

-Que pasa ahora?- Pregunto sentándose y rascando su oreja con una voz un poco dura, debido a que era de mañana y sus hijos venían a hacer escandalo desde tan temprano.

Miguel Ángel pronto se escudo en su detrás. Y Raphael quien noto que tenía la cara pintada con rotuladores, estaba claramente atrás del menor, por la forma en que lo miraba.

Hablar con su hijo rebelde fue escuchar una media de hora de quejas sobre su hermano menor. Culminando con la frase _"Si se me vuelve a acercar mientras duermo, prometo que le quito lo verde de encima!"_

Al parecer tenía que ser mas estricto con el vocabulario que… **¿Quien sabe donde?** Aprendía su hijo mas exaltado.

Con mucha más tranquilidad, Leonardo y Donatello aparecieron también en la habitación.

Leonardo era una momia andante apenas logrando mantenerse despierto, y casi choco contra la pared mientras se dirigía a su padre. En cuanto pudo reconocer donde estaba, le explico que Donatello se la había pasado leyendo antes de acostarse y no le dejo dormir; ya que repitió sus oraciones en voz alta mientras dormían.

Splinter refunfuño.

A la mañana siguiente no durmió muy bien porque espero que sus hijos lo despertaran con nuevos problemas por su compañero de cuarto. Aunque deseara lo contrario. Sin embargo, al otro día nadie vino.

Consternado por este cambio de eventos. Se levanto rumbo a la cocina; descubriendo que sus niños ya estaban ahí, esperándolo.

Donatello se veía un poco de mal humor. Su hijo menor, Miguel Ángel tenia una sonrisa brillante como siempre. Leonardo se veía calmado y alegre, ni una bolsa abajo de sus ojos por no dormir correctamente dos días seguidos debido a sus compañeros. Y Raphael no estaba buscando problemas con nadie. Todo esto llamo su atención.

Luego de preguntarles, descubrió que Donatello había recibido amenazas muy claras de Raphael que si no se dormía de una vez, iba a golpearlo, Donatello que no era de reaccionar físicamente, ni de forma exagerada. Cedió con rapidez tras tres golpes.

Miguel Ángel había estado inquieto todo el tiempo hasta que Leonardo le conto que si los niños no dormían a la hora, un hongo gigante iba a acosarlos cada noche. Por supuesto esto le ocasiono cierto miedo y Leonardo lo tranquilizo diciendo que él iba a protegerlo entre sus brazos. Y durmió a salvo por el resto de la noche.

Eso había sido un buen cambio.

Para cuando cumplieron diez. Cada uno obtuvo su propia habitación.

Mientras sus hijos miraban los cuartos (cuatro en total, dos cuartos de cada lado) como si nunca los hubieran visto antes. Pensó en todo lo que habían pasado por algo tan simple y sonrió para si mismo; pero la sonrisa de Splinter cayo cuando se imagino escuchando patadas a través de las paredes por las peleas infantiles entre sus hijos.

Y el orden que funciono antes, se mantuvo por el bien de su salud aun con los cuartos individuales. También fue provechoso para ellos, después de todo.

Miguel Ángel seguía recurriendo al lado de su hermano mayor cuando tenía miedo. Raphael continúo cuidando el sueño de Donatello gritando a través de las paredes que se durmiera cuando era muy ruidoso con sus experimentos.

Tenía unos buenos niños.

…

 **Yyy, este shot nació como una broma para mí.**

 **Ahora vienen las notas.**

 **Nota: Se especulaba que la guarida de las tortugas podía ser un taller abandonado de los trabajadores o bien, una estación abandonada. Me fui por la primera.**

 **Nota2: Al inicio creí que la habitación de Raphael estaba junto a la de Mikey, sin embargo la habitación de Mikey esta a lado de la de Leo, y la de Donnie frente a la de Mikey; al igual que a lado de la de Raph, y tras leer un posteo de tumbrl (Si, de nuevo tumbrl) Me pregunte como se llego a ese solución.**

 _ **Aquí esta de nuevo:**_ _ **Pienso que Raph tiene el sueño un poco pesado, así no oiría las palabras que se le escapa a Donnie cuando duerme (Como se vio en "Bat in the belfly" o "Murciélago en el campanario" donde dice cosas como zinc, etc.) Mikey, por otro lado. Le gusta tanto bromear con Raph que no se resistiría a pintarle la cara si comparten una habitación, también es más ruidoso y desordenado, aceptémoslo, Raph no tendría mucha paciencia si mezcla y ensucia sus cosas. Además, que Leo tiene una buena audición, por lo que oír a Donatello recitando palabras de vez en cuando seria un tanto difícil para el. Y no tengo que decir porque Raph puede ser una mala idea como su compañero.**_ _ **Mikey también es mas desordenado y curioso, te imaginas como es para Donnie, tener a alguien que mueva tus cosas y las tengas que etiquetar en tu propio cuarto y tener un ojo constante en ellas porque… Mikey no siempre hace caso a las etiquetas. Y aunque pienso que Leo tendria problemas con su desorden sería menos propenso a sólo gritar o golpearlo. Tal vez, así fue como Mikey descubrió su escondite para su número 1 de héroes espaciales que tomó en Parasitica.**_

 **Esa es mi teoría. xP**

 **Nota3: De hecho en el comic Tmnt Amazing adventures que Nick saco de la serie 2012, en "El Goteo part 1"se ve que cuando Donnie es muy ruidoso Raph le grita a través de las paredes que se duerma o sino va a golpearlo. xD**

 **Creo que podría jugar con estas ideas mas adelante. Pero por ahora...**

 **¡Nos vemos, 8D!**


	4. Avergonzado

**Shotstmnt 2k12. ;D ¡Hola de nuevo! He estado algo ocupada con otros escritos que tengo que acabar, editar, etc. Espero que les guste este, es algo largo y no estaba segura de publicarlo pero me dije. ¿Qué pude pasar?**

 _ **4to trabajo; 'Avergonzado', ¿Habrá algo que avergüence a Mikey?**_

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom. Nada me pertenece y hago esto solo por pura diversión.**

 **Gracias, leí todos tus PM Kitina. Espero que aun estés por ahí para leer este. Jejeje…**

…

 **AVERGONZADO:**

* * *

Raph se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina con un plato de hojas de lechuga en frente y Chompy gruñendo alegremente por sobre su hombro.

-¡Buen día Raph!- Canto una voz aguda. La alegre camino hacia el refrigerador sacando una pizza verde y gris llena de gusanos. Raph no quería saber cuando y donde guardo tal cosa...

-A veces no puedo creer lo que te metes.- Comento mirando con asco el trozo de pizza. –Estaría enfermo si comiera eso.

-Cada quien lo suyo. – Declaro cerrando la puerta de un golpe y tragándoselo de una. Raph solo hizo un sonido de asco devolviendo su atención a Chompy, mientras le acercaba otro trozo de lechuga.

-¡Por ejemplooo…!- Canturreo apareciendo por detrás suyo como si se tratara de un elevador. Raphael frunció el seño sabiendo que iba a venir.

-¡Mírate amigo! ¡¿No eres lindo?! Con Chompy sobre tu hombro, siendo cuidado por el rudo _Raphie_. ¡Eres como una mama gruñona!- Declaro alegremente apoyando una mano en su hombro mientras la otra le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Te lo advierto Mikey.- Declaro dejando a Chompy sobre la mesa. La tortuga alienígena hizo otro sonido antes de caminar al plato de lechuga.

-¡Linda Mama Ruda Raaaphhiiieee! – Canturreo con una voz melosa y Raph tuvo suficiente.

Mikey esquivo la mayoría de los golpes y Raph se conformo con dejarle uno en la cabeza antes de que escapara al laboratorio de Donnie. Hecho esto, volvió a la cocina y tomo a Chompy de un plato ya vacío.

-Nunca se calla.- Se quejo. –En serio, ni siquiera se como dice esas cosas sin titubear.

Chompy ya en su hombro. Soltó otro sonido alegre.

* * *

-Listo… Y… Ya quedo- Se dijo a si mismo mientras soldaba una pieza encima del tortumovil. La mascara en su cara brillaba por las chispas.

-¡DONNIE!

Donatello casi cae del tortumovil por ese grito y la violencia de la puerta al cerrarse. E irritado se elevo la mascara develando su cara furiosa.

-¡Mikey! ¡Te dije muchas veces que no grites cuando entres!-

-Lo siento.- Se froto la cabeza y Donnie pudo adivinar que volvió a molestar a Raph. -Estoy aburrido. ¿Terminaste de actualizar los t-phone?-

-No.

-¿Ahora?

-No.

-¿Y ahora?

-¡Mikey!

-De acuerdo. De acuerdo.- Declaro y Donnie lo estudio un rato para ver si eso era todo lo que haría. Tras unos momentos de nada, volvió a bajar su mascara y agarrar el soldador.

-¡Donnie!

-¡¿Que?!- Volvió a subir su mascara. Mikey se había acercado al tortumovil.

-¿No quieres ayuda?- Pregunto poniendo atrás sus manos como un niño inocente y Donatello no pudo evitar bajar la guardia un poco.

-Gracias, pero ya casi término.

Mikey no se veía nada feliz con su respuesta.

-Aww. En ese caso. ¿No me prestas tu laptop? Hay un nuevo juego que quiero probar.-

-No. La última vez que descargaste uno; contagio de un boot a mis archivos.

-¿Por favor?

-No

-Vamos D.

-No.

-Por favor, mi grandioso hermano genio, dulce y amable, para nada raro cuando habla con Abril. ¡Por favooor!

-¡Mikey!- Volvió a gruñir encontrándose con una sonrisa tímida.

A veces se preguntaba como su hermano menor daba unos halagos tan largos sin inmutarse ni un poco. (Él no podía decirle a Abril que su pelo se veía bien. Sin tartamudear)

Tenia que admitirlo.

Si, le daba un poquito de envidia.

* * *

Leo se sentó frente al televisor con una sonrisa. Cogió el control remoto listo para poner en el canal donde vería su especial favorito de héroes espaciales. (No recordaba la última vez que vio uno.) Pero su atención se atrajo atrás suyo, a alguien que caminaba arrastrando los pies.

-¡Hey Mikey! ¿Quieres ver héroes espaciales conmigo?- Ofreció.

Mikey lo miro con ojos grandes y desapareció. Leo se pregunto si dijo algo malo y mientras volvía la mirada a la pantalla un bol de palomitas cayó en sus rodillas.

-No hay una película sin palomitas.- Declaro alegremente sentándose a su lado. Leo se pregunto cuando si quiera tuvo tiempo de hacerlas.

-¿Es ese especial del que hablaste hace unos días?- Pregunto.

-Si.

-¿No lo viste unas veinte veces antes?

-Si.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como su hermanito movía los dedos de los pies como si estuviera nervioso.

-¿Luego podemos ver una película de monstruos?

Leo frunció el seño por ese pedido y lo miro.

-¿Hablas de una de esas películas por las cuales no puedes dormir en las noches solo?

-¡Oye! Ya soy grande.- Se quejo.

-Dormiste en la cama de Raph hace una semana.

-Si, bueno… Soy una semana más grande.- Discutió. Y Leo negó con la cabeza; divertido por el comentario; mientras volvía a centrarse en la pantalla.

-¿Por favor?- Pidió, pero Leo no se inmuto. Y Mikey decidió abrazarlo para llamar más su atención. -¿Por favor? Anda Leo y te prometo que no hablare en toda la película.-

-Tentador.- Admitió solo viéndolo un instante. –Pero aun así seria peor dejarte ver esa película porque con quien vayas a dormir va a reclamarme al día siguiente.

Dispuesto a no rendirse, Mikey lo apretó más. –¡Por favor hermano mayor, y serás mi hermano favorito por toda la eternidad!

Leo lo miro con una ceja enarcada un grave error porque Mikey le estaba lanzando esos ojitos triste adorable que solo él podía hacer.

Leo gruño y se pateo mentalmente cuando siete segundos después Mikey noto que lo venció. No era justo. Nunca supo como Mikey agrandaba así sus ojos. ¡Eso debía ser imposible! En su defensa diría que no lo uso más que para convencerlo de traer a Cabeza de piel, convencerlo de hacer equipo con Slash, e ir al parque de diversiones. Pero seguía siendo el truco de un niño de siete años, que a su hermanito no le importo seguir usando en el.

A veces se preguntaba como no le daba ninguna vergüenza actuar así. Cuando incluso de niños, Leo apenas hizo uso de "los ojos".

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Leo entro en la cocina encontrando a Raph sentado a la mesa y a Donnie medio muerto apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

-¿Y la pequeña bola de tontos?

-Ya lo desperté.- Declaro tomando la tetera donde hervía su te.

-¿Te convenció con los ojos, no?- Declaro Raph con un tono alegre y Leo se encogió de hombros con irritación. Como había previsto, Mikey se durmió en otra habitación. La suya para ser más precisos. Y Raph no iba a dejarlo vivir por dejarse vencer por un truco como ese.

-Es increíble….- Murmuro Donnie sin subir la cabeza de donde la tenia plantada captando la atención de los mayores.

-¿Que es increíble?- Pregunto Leo sentándose a su lado.

-Solo digo. Es increíble como a Mikey no le da vergüenza. Me pregunto como puede expresarse tan libremente.- Donnie cambio su posición apoyando los codos en la mesa y acunando su cara entre las manos.

-Mikey habla del corazón. Siempre lo ha hecho.

-Y del cerebro de un niño de seis.- Declaro Raph cruzando los brazos. –Estoy acostumbrado, y no creo que cambie pero ni siquiera cuando éramos niños lo vi inmutarse por nada.-

-Es porque Mikey no tiene vergüenza a nada…- Donnie se froto los ojos mientras Leo frunció el seño.

-La verdad… No recuerdo haber visto a Mikey avergonzado por las cosas raras que hace. Seguro que cuando comete un error muy grave esta arrepentido, pero la mayor parte del tiempo…-

-No le molesta adular, chillar, o tomar trucos de un niño.

-¿Me pregunto si habrá algo que lo avergüence alguna vez?- Se pregunto Leo pensativo y al cabo de unos segundos Mikey entro la cocina con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

-¿Quien dijo tostadas, panqueques? Y como no podía faltar, pizza para el desayuno.- Declaro empezando a moverse alrededor de la cocina.

El resto de los hermanos acerco sus rostros al centro de la mesa con una mirada resuelta.

-¿Quieren intentarlo?- Dos pares de cabezas asintieron a la pregunta del genio. Para cuando entro Splinter a la cocina; saludando a sus hijos, ya había algunas tostadas sobre la mesa.

Splinter pudo percibir por su intuición un sentimiento de resolución brillar en tres de sus hijos, combinado con un matiz de malicia. Era algo que con el tiempo que los crio, reconoció como una travesura que dirigirían hacia un hermano.

'Adolescentes' Pensó negando internamente. Por lo que a él le concernía, iba a meditar por el resto del día.

* * *

 _ **Primera prueba: Llamada vergonzosa.**_

-Hey, Mikey.

-¿Donnie?- Respondió el quelonio mientras se mantuvo tirado de cabeza, en los asientos; con su libro de comics abierto.

-Termine de configurar los celulares pero necesito que me ayudes a probar el altavoz, así que pedí a alguien que llame. Contesta y dile "Si tu nariz hablara diría: quiero escapar de mi cara"

Mikey tomo su T-phone y lo observo curioso. –¿Es una especie de clave?

-Si. La persona que llamo sabrá que funciono y cortara la llamada. ¿Lo entendiste?- Pregunto aun conservando su amigable sonrisa.

-¡Si! ¡Lo tengo!- Mikey le dio un pulgar arriba con una gran sonrisa y Donnie se retiro de ahí, mas cerca del muñeco de practica donde Raph fingía hacer ejercicio y Leo fingía sostener el muñeco por el.

-Listo.- Susurro.

-¿Si tu nariz hablara diría: quiero escapar de mi cara? ¿En serio, Donnie? ¿No encontraste nada mas vergonzoso siendo experto con Abril?- Susurro Raph golpeando de nuevo el saco con disimulo mientras Leo miraba a Donnie con una ligera sonrisa.

-Cállate Raphael.

-¿Um hola…?

Todos se callaron mirando a ese lado mientras Raph dio un golpe sin nada de fuerza a la muñeca de práctica.

-"Si tu nariz hablara diría: quiero escapar de mi cara"

*¿…Miguel Ángel?*

-¿Shini? ¿Eres tu?- Vieron como Mikey se sentaba de manera normal de repente. Y Donnie no pudo evitar lanzar un puño de la victoria.

*¿Que fue eso? ¿Un tipo de clave?* Se oyó su voz petulante por el altavoz.

-Lo es. Donnie me pidió que dijera eso.

*¡¿QUE?! Primero Donnie me insiste que contacte a Shini para una prueba ¡Y resulta que fue para hacerte decir eso!?*

-Hola Abril ¿Algo interesante por allá?

*No tan interesante como cuando hable con Donnie…*

-¡AaaaahahhaHaaa…!- Donnie apareció tomando el celular de Mikey de sus manos ganando un '¡oye!' de la pequeña tortuga. –¿¡Abril!? ¡Que sorpresa! No sabía que estarías con Shini.-

*No pude contactarla a través de una llamada así que vine personalmente al pie. ¿Que significa eso de la nariz, eh?

*¡Ja!* Se rio la otra kunoichi desde el otro lado *Al parecer un gatito esta en problemas*

Y mientras eso pasaba Leo y Raph podían ver como la cara de Donnie se hacia mas roja con cada explicación tonta que intentaba darle a su mejor amiga. Y la cara de Mikey no hizo mas que verse perdida por todo el asunto.

* * *

 _ **Segunda prueba: Hacer el ridículo de tu vida.**_

-¡¿Mikey donde dejaste el control remoto?! Ven y tráelo!

Mikey gimió levantándose de su cama donde jugaba con gatito helado y abrió la puerta de su cuarto para ser sorprendido por una cubeta llena de pintura rosa y ser rociado por purpurina de colores y serpentinas en todo el cuerpo.

Grito y cerro los ojos cuando una luz intensa le apunto directo al cuerpo, y se ilumino como si emitiera luz propia.

-¡Ja!- Se rio Raph

-¡Sorpresa…!- Declaro Leo. Los tres estaban con cubetas vacías en mano, a lado de dos grandes proyectores que apuntaron a Mikey. Donnie sostenía su celular en alto con la cámara encendida.

-¡Toma esa Mikey! ¿Y bien? ¿Sientes… algo?- Declaro Raph aun con una sonrisa brillante viendo la cara desconcertadas de su hermanito que no paraba de verse los rincones de su cuerpo.

-Genial… ¡Parezco uno de esos raperos en vivo! ¿Estas grabando Donnie? Porque quiere que grabes esto. Y uno. Y dos. Y tres…- Empezó a hacer ruidos de percusión con su boca. Gatito helado de algún modo se traslado a su lado y empezó a acompañar con maullidos a su dueño.

Los tres lo miraron desconcertados. La cubeta resbalo de las manos de Leo mientras Mikey rapeaba, por una hora o dos.

* * *

 _ **Tercera prueba: Desastre en vivo.**_

-¿En serio Leo? Ya soportamos su canto por casi dos horas ¿Y tu vas a alentarlo?-

-El problema Raph.- Respondió Leo terminando de acomodar las cosas para que se viera normal –Es que ustedes dos pensaron en aquello que a ustedes les avergonzaría. Para esto tenemos que pensar como Mikey y ver lo que a él le avergonzaría.

-Si. Suerte con eso.-

-Funcionara. ¿Que crees tu Donnie?... ¿Donnie?-

-Uh, oh si puede ser.

-Relájate Donnie. Si Abril no se apartó antes, no lo hará ahora.

-Gracias Raph. Tu sensibilidad siempre me conmueve.

-Es un placer.- Declaro abrazando a Donnie y frotando su cabeza para irritarlo mas.

-¡Ahí viene! Nadie actué extraño.- Les conmino el líder. Todos se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina. Mikey entro poco después, sorprendiéndose de ver a sus hermanos en la cocina a la hora de su merienda matutina. Por lo general se verían en el almuerzo directamente.

-¿Hay una reunión a la que no me invitaron?- Pregunto confuso.

-No.

-Para nada.

-De hecho solo queríamos verte hacer tu show de comida, Mikey. Si no te molesta algo de publico.- Leo le sonrió y Mikey se ilumino al ver que sus hermanos estaban interesados en el.

-¡Claro que no! Lo hago todos los días.-

Los tres se sonrieron de manera malvada y pusieron atención a cada cosa que la tortuga hacia. Mikey empezó a presentar los ingredientes, pasó los huevos por sus hombros directo a un plato en la mesa y ellos aplaudieron a la demostración. Batió los huevos, saco la harina, espolvoreo el polvo con delicadeza y tomo otro bol sacando varias tajadas de chocolate partido. Derritió el chocolate mientras cantaba una canción sobre batir el chocolate y agrego algunas cosas mas, y mas, hasta formar una extraña mezcla que el llamaba 'explosión de chocolate'.

Mikey lo metió en el microondas y espero pacientemente unos minutos mientras entretenía a sus hermanos con un show cantado. El microondas pito y se detuvo para abrir la tapa.

Saco el bol con una cara sonriente, pero, justo cuando se dio la vuelta el postre empezó a agitarse. Abrió los ojos y su grito fue cortado cuando este exploto en su cara ensuciando su cuerpo y parte de la cocina, dejando una gran macha violeta ante un muy aturdido ninja de pañuelo naranja.

Los tres hermanos estallaron en risa y Raph saco unas fotos de su cara. Los tres se dieron un choque de puños.

-Aww…- Mikey se quejo mirando con tristeza como su "explosión de chocolate" realmente exploto.

-Esto es un desastre.

-Si. Ya nadie podría comer esto.

-Lo admito Mikey. ¡Tu mezcla es explosiva!-

Se rieron mas fuerte sin notar que Mikey no se había movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

-Bien, será mejor que te ayudemos a limpiar este desastre.- Dijo Leo tomando el bol de sus manos quietas mientras los otros recogían una escoba y un trapeador. Leo se detuvo cuando vio que los ojos de Mikey aun miraban donde estuvo el bol hace unos instantes.

-Mikey…-

Vio como se marchito más a la mención de su nombre. Sus ojos estaban entornados y sus labios sellados firmemente. Mikey no se veía avergonzado. ¡Estaba triste! **¡Triste!**

El bol cayó de la mano de Leo y en ese instante Mikey salió corriendo de la cocina.

-¡MIKEY!- Grito Leo y su única respuesta fue el golpe de una puerta desde fuera de la cocina.

Leo miro a donde huyo su hermanito; como si no pudiera ver nada más. Mientras Raph y Donnie intercambiaron miradas culpables entre si.

* * *

*Toc toc toc*

-¿Mikey, podemos entrar?

La joven tortuga no respondió. Estaba tirado en la cama, abrazando su almohada y apoyando parte de su cara en ella.

La puerta se abrió sin que el diera su consentimiento y escucho los pasos acercarse hasta el borde de su cama. Pero no los miro.

-Um… Mikey. Anímate no fue tan malo.- Escucho la voz de Donatello pero no le dio ninguna respuesta.

-No te desanimes Mikey, cosas peores han explotado en tu cara y no eres mal cocinero por eso.- Raph hablo con una voz suave que buscaba consolarlo. Pero, tampoco recibió respuesta de su parte.

-Mikey…- Sintió como su hermano mayor se sentaba en su cama. -Lo lamento Mikey. Esto fue mi culpa. Le pedí a Donnie que cambiara a propósito el temporizador del microondas y Raph puso algo de esa mezcla espumosa que se hincha y usan para limpiar el chasis de la tortumoto. No fue mi intención herirte…-

Pasó un buen rato tras la sincera disculpa que había dado, antes de que Mikey se levantara y arrodillara sobre su propia cama.

-¡¿QUEÉ…?! ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!- Les acuso lanzándoles su almohada.

 _-¡Lo siento!_ Nosotros queríamos… Queríamos descubrir, si podías avergonzarte por algo.- Respondió Leo prot **e** giéndose de la almohada y atrás de él, sus otros hermanos mayores dieron una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡¿Es por eso que han estado rondándome todo el día?!- Dijo con un tono furioso. Rara vez molestaban a Mikey, se necesitaba ofenderlo mucho para lograrlo. Y lo hicieron.

-Lo sentimos mucho Mikey…

-Si. No lo volveremos a hacer. Palabra de tortuga hermanito.

Mikey miro a sus hermanos entrecerrando los ojos para desviarlos a un lado con un sonido de indignación.

-Somos unos tontos. Lo sentimos Mikey y en verdad… Si hay algo que podamos hacer para compensarte no pondremos ninguna objeción. Lo que sea.

Los hermanos se miraron nerviosos y tristes al ver que no estaban logrando nada.

-Mikey, perdón… Nunca debimos haber hecho eso. Ni intentar avergonzarte a propósito. Es justo que estés molesto con nosotros. De corazón, lo siento. ¿Podrías perdonarnos?- Pregunto Leo con una voz suave y algo tímida. Mikey siguió mirando a un lado sin darle ninguna señal, y empezó a tener miedo que su hermanito lo odiaría por siempre.

-¿Lo que sea…?- Respondió al fin, sin fijarse en sus reacciones.

Los tres hermanos mayores de Mikey se miraron sorprendidos y aliviados por esa declaración.

-Lo que sea. Tú pídelo.- Respondió Leo.

Por ultimo. Mikey giro su cabeza, estudiándolos con la mirada, para ver que tan dispuestos estaban.

* * *

-Una semana de noches de películas, que el elija. Tengo que decirlo, no parece un castigo. – Declaro Donnie buscando en la caja de videos la película que Mikey eligió para esa noche.

-Eso y toda la pizza gratis que pida. Es simple y de esperarse pero… Si, no se siente como un castigo.- Declaro Raph terminando de traer todos los bocadillos y refrescos que iban a usar para esta noche.

-Hemos estado atareados con todo esto del destructor y la actividad del clan del pie intentando conseguir mutageno. ¿Quizás Mikey nos extrañaba?- Expreso Leo, mientras iba acomodando un lugar lleno de almohadas para su hermanito.

-Tiene sentido.- Concordaron ambos quelonios. Justo en ese momento, Mikey apareció por la entrada trayendo varios invitados.

-¡Miren chicos! Los poderosos mutanimales, Abril y Casey y… No pude conseguir a Karai, ni a Shini. Sera para la próxima.

Todos empezaron a acomodarse en distintos lugares, incluso el maestro Splinter se unió sentándose a lado de los mutanimales, Mikey salto sobre los asientos y Leo le indico tímidamente su lugar en el centro. Mikey sonrió como siempre lo hacia y ya que los tres mayores estaban cerca el uno del otro, los encerró en un fuerte abrazo.

-H-hm- Se aclaró la garganta parándose adelante del televisor con un bol propio de palomitas en manos. –Estamos aquí para presenciar uno de los clásicos de todos los tiempos, peleas, chicos malos y uno de los mejores actores y maestros de todos los tiempos. Pero no como tu maestro Splinter.-

-Muchas gracias Miguel Ángel.

Se metió un montón de palomitas alzando el bol a su boca.- Así que prepárense.- Hablo aun con la boca llena. –Tomen sus refrescos, palomitas y toda la pizza que*Hip!-*

Todos lo miraron con ojos extraños mientras Mikey trago de una el contenido de su boca y tosió para aclararse la garganta.

-Ups, ignoren eso yo*hip!*- Se cubrió la boca con una mano mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a su concurrencia. Su cara empezando a sentirse caliente.

-Disculpen…- Dejo el bol en su sitio y empezó a retirarse rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Mikey, estas bien?- Pregunto Donnie al ver el extraño comportamiento de su hermanito a quien los tres dieron alcance mientras la película rodaba.

-Um, si Donnie solo*Hip!**Hip!* Necesito un minuto… *Hip!*-

-¿Tienes hipo?- Pregunto Raph viendo extrañado como Mikey no quitaba la mano de su boca.

-¡No!- Negó quitándola un rato pero puso sus dos manos cuando tuvo un hipo mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores.

Leo por otra parte noto el tono rojo en la cara de su hermanito. -¿Mikey acaso estas…?-

-¡NO!- Grito destapando su cara develando su rostro cada vez mas rojo; sus coletillas naranjas se alzaron como la cola erizada de un gato

Huyo pasando el umbral de la cocina.

Los tres se quedaron desconcertados oyendo más hipos que venían desde el fondo de la cocina.

¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado?

Ellos no.

 **Fin**

…

 **Nota: Si, esto fue inspirado por 'How to keep a mommy' ;D**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Si alguien leyó mi anterior shot; ¡Lo confirme! La habitación de Leo y Mikey están lado a lado. En el episodio 'La venganza es mía' Se puede ver un breve momento cuando todos van a dormir que Donnie y Mikey se dirigen a cuartos opuestos. En 'Pie roto' Cuando Gatito helado aviso a Mikey que Leo se fue y va a revisar su cuarto, Raph aparece detrás de él y atrás se ve la puerta de una habitación, Donnie parece salir del lado izquierdo. En 'El ataque del mega destructor' Se ve claramente como Leo se escabulle de ese mismo lado, dando a entender que su cuarto esta ahí. ¡Me encanta descubrir cosas de la serie! 8D**_


End file.
